The invention relates to a piezoelectric valve comprising a flexural transducer arranged in a valve housing and having at one end a supporting section mounted by bearing means in the housing and furthermore possessing a free ending operational section, which extends in a valve chamber past two controlled valve openings in the form of a supply opening and an exit flow opening and is able to be deflected by suitable electrical control in a deflection plane athwart its longitudinal direction in order to clear each of the two controlled valve openings selectively for connection with an operational opening or by engagement with an associated valve seat to close same.